The Funny Thing About Fear
by Adnama
Summary: Sirius unintentionally reveals his biggest fear to a girl who thought he was fearless.


The Funny Thing About Fear

Synopsis: Sirius unintentionally reveals his biggest fear to a girl who thought he was fearless.

The corridors of Hogwarts Castle were empty and dark. It was well past midnight and the only source of light, the full moon, was streaming through the windows painting everything it touched an eerie blue. In a distant corridor, Peeves could be heard rattling suits of armor and cackling in delight.

Sirius Black shivered, frozen in place on the staircase leading to the castle's entrance. He hated ghosts. Feared them even, not that he'd ever admit that out loud. There were some things even Sirius Black couldn't wear with dignity, and being afraid of ghosts at the mature age of 17 was one of them.

There was something decidedly creepy about the way they floated in and out of walls unexpectedly. Not to mention the physical manifestation of their untimely demise...a hangman's noose still tied around the neck, a bloody knife still sheathed in an equally bloody back, Nearly Headless Nick's nearly headless state.

Sirius shuddered, remembering his first introduction to Nick. He'd just been sorted into Gryffindor and had taken a place at his house's table when he felt a queer sensation briefly take up residence in his chest. He looked down and let out a rather unmanly squeal when he saw a ghostly, nearly decapitated head poking out of his chest. The head laughed and was slowly followed by the rest of its body. After introductions were made, Sirius discretely moved down several seats to avoid having to looking at the grotesque gash scored along Nick's neck while he ate. He soon discovered he'd lost his appetite.

Since that unpleasant encounter in his first year, Sirius had managed to avoid the castle's ghosts almost entirely, save for a few brief encounters with Moaning Myrtle. Those he would like to forget. He shivered again, but this time for a completely different reason.

He cast one last glance over his shoulder and continued down the stairs. He'd just reached the front doors when he spotted the Bloody Baron emerging from the dungeons. More scared than he was willing to admit, Sirius dodged behind a suit of armor near the doors until the Baron passed. Before he could make a safe exit onto the grounds, a snicker was heard from the stairs he'd just come down.

He snapped around and saw a girl with long brown hair and wide eyes at the top of the stairs. She was wearing Ravenclaw colors and a prefect badge.

_Shit_.

"I probably should ask what you're doing out of bed after curfew, and I'll get around to that," she said archly and crossing her arms across her chest, "but I'm more interested in knowing why you scampered behind that suit of arms with your tail between your legs when the Baron went by."

Sirius watched as she descended the stairs and came to a halt in front of him. She was rather pretty in a girl next door kind of way, he supposed. If you liked that sort. He usually didn't. That was more Moony's preference. Sirius preferred bad girls with daddy issues. They were much more willing to please.

"I did not scamper," Sirius said cooly. "I ducked. And I was not frightened. I simply didn't wish to get caught out of bed past curfew. Although that seems to be a moot point now, doesn't it," he sighed.

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "I never said you were scared."

Sirius jumped to cover his slip but came up blank. "I...well, you see..."

"You don't have to explain. We're all afraid of something, right?" She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "I'm terrified of snakes. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not afraid of anything," he said, leaning casually against the stair's railing. "And even if I was, which I'm not, I certainly wouldn't be afraid of something as tame as ghosts." He slanted her a look to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, right. I forgot," she said sarcastically. "Big, bad Sirius Black can't be afraid of ghosts. He's too cool to show genuine emotion."

He straightened and leaned forward, close enough that he could see a faint trace of ink on her forehead, probably the result of late night essay writing. "Hang on, you know nothing about me. You have no idea what I feel or don't feel."

She ducked her head and grimaced. "You're right. That was out of line."

"Right straight, it was," he agreed arrogantly.

"But you have to admit, your reputation does make you seem a little untouchable," she continued as if he'd never spoken. "You're practically an institution around here, you and your friends. I mean, so I'm told," she finished awkwardly.

Sirius raised his brows and grinned. "An institution, you say?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Listen," he smiled, "I know we got off to a rough start, but I'd appreciate it..." He trailed off, suddenly realizing he didn't know her name.

"Charlotte," she supplied dryly.

"Right," he continued looking slightly embarrassed. "I'd appreciate it, Charlotte, if we could keep this run-in between us."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"If I promise not to sneak out ever again, will you forget you've seen me tonight?" He glanced subtly at the window to his right. The moon was high in the night sky.

She sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine. Just don't let me catch you out after curfew again, especially on nights with a full moon."

Sirius stiffened. "Full moon?"

"There's a werewolf at school. I think he goes to the Forbidden Forest to change during the full moon," she said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you so certain there's a werewolf at Hogwarts? They'd never knowingly admit one," Sirius lied through his teeth.

"I overheard Headmaster Dippet telling Professor Dumbledore that their resident werewolf would be out of class for the next three days," she said. "His words, not mine."

Sirius swallowed convulsively and fought the urge to turn and run directly to the Shack to warn the others Moony was found out. It would only be a matter of time until the whole school knew, if Charlotte decided to share what she overheard with others.

"If there is a werewolf at Hogwarts, which there isn't, I'm sure Dippet would make sure students were protected from it. In fact, I bet they even made precautions, like taking him off grounds to transform," he offered weakly.

"Oh, don't misunderstand. I'm not worried. Honestly, I feel sort of bad for whoever it is. It must be lonely having that big of a secret you can't share."

"I'm sure he has loads of friends, a few he's even shared his secret with, I bet," Sirius said insistently.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and watched him closely. "Maybe you're right."

Sirius chuckled nervously. "Enough about things that go bump in the night. Do we have a deal? You'll forget you ever saw me tonight and I'll never roam the castle after curfew again."

She studied him for a moment, her face unreadable. "Alright, deal."

"Brilliant! Thanks, Charlotte," he said quickly before dropping a kiss on her cheek and disappearing back up the stairs.

Charlotte pensively watched him go and continued on her rounds. As she passed a window near the Astronomy tower nearly 10 minutes later, she saw a familiar figure running across the grounds towards the whomping willow. In the blink of an eye, the figure transformed into a giant black dog and disappeared from sight.

Charlotte's eyes widened. Then she grinned. Maybe Sirius Black was fearless after all.


End file.
